And She Knows
by IndigoPenguin
Summary: [FE:SS] [Drabble?] If you were left with nowhere to go...nobody to hold...only yourself to cry to at night...would you run to her?


_If you were left with nowhere to go..._

_...nobody to hold..._

_...only yourself to cry to at night..._

_...would you run to her?_

**And She Knows**

He can see it in their faces as they walk past. Sure, he knew coming back to Jehanna would be rough on him-he did abandon her-and the resent for the son that left home, only to return at his mother's dying breath was something he knew he had to face. That was part of the reason he loved her so much; she didn't care what he did then but focused on what he did now.

His people, proud desert fighters they were, couldn't see things the way his angel could. And because of that, they looked to _her_ with hatred, too. 'A Gradian can't be queen!' 'She doesn't even look like us!' 'She'll collapse at the first sign of rebellion.' Joshua had to clench his jaw so hard that blood swan through his ears and remind himself that he was a king whenever the usual comments passed by, but there was one that made his fingers itch to draw his blade.

'Woman doesn't know what she's gotten into.'

She _did _more than they could ever fathom. She understood their pain, what she needed to do, and she leapt half-blind into governing a massive country fully knowing it would be hard. All because of her love, too. He shot a glance to the woman in question, her hand still draped lightly across his arm, and he had to smile as she spoke a greeting to the scowling potter. "Everybody seems happy this morn." He furrowed deep red eyebrows at her, wondering how she got happy out of a death stare.

"Oh?" She nodded and opened her mouth to respond, but stopped suddenly and brought her lips together again. He shot his gaze in front of them, and after scanning the outskirts of town briefly saw the people she was looking at. Two boys and a girl, not one of them older than eight, were scrounging around garbage plies with haggard-looking sticks. Their faces were dirty as were their hands, feet, and makeshift clothing. Joshua could count their ribs even at the distance they were at, and he looked into her wavering, questioning blue eyes. Lowering his tone to a murmur, he spoke. "Orphans. Parent's killed in battle, probably. One of Jehanna's largest problems-nobody wants to take the kids in."

Natasha trembled slightly, filled with anger and pity, and she released his arm and moved quietly towards the children, her pale lavender robes trailing behind her and golden hair rustling in the early breeze. He had to sigh at the breech in palace protocol, as it reminded him of himself. Watching from the same spot, he perked his ears to hear what she said to the three. "Good morning," She smiled, stopping as she passed.

The smallest of the bunch looked up quickly, his dirty red hair resting on his forehead. "Um...hi." He said, revealing a few missing teeth. Then the boy stood there, eyes downcast as if he was waiting for her to scold them for their activity. His sister apparently had the same thought pattern, for she threw herself into a grovel at Natasha's feet, whimpering.

"Oh, please, your grace! Don't jail us!" Her brothers stared as they recognized Jehanna's queen, and they too dropped to the sand. The woman in question knelt down to their level, still smiling-although, Joshua saw the empathy she felt.

Gently turning their heads up with her pale fingers, Natasha responded. "I'm not here to jail anybody. I just thought you might want to get cleaned up a bit and maybe have breakfast. Here, come with me." The siblings obediently rose and followed the regal figure to the side of the street, where she unrolled the food meant for her and her husband to share as a snack. Clerical skills kicking in, she gave them even pieces of bread and apples and let them eat as she told them a cute little tale about a talking camel. Then Natasha used her sleeve as a towel to wipe some grit away with the water in her flask, ripped the hem of her dress to make a bandage for the older boy-Isaac, she learned his name was-who has a cut on his arm, and tearing off the rest of the bottom of her ruined gown pulled the three's fiery hair back with Joshua's aid.

"Oh, thank-"

"No, children. Don't thank me. Be careful now, and if you do get sick or injured, cold even, come up to Jehanna Hall, alright?" They agreed, and with their best bows and curtsy they bid goodby to their monarchs and hurried down the road, disappearing into a nearby alley. Turning to her, Joshua smiled and pulled the frail woman to his side.

"...When we get home, do you want to begin plans for an orphanage?" She nodded with vigor, and taking his arm once more, they turned and walked back towards the hall. Looking every bit a queen as a cleric and a king as a mercenary, the pair hit the first street of the city. Joshua smiled down at Natasha and felt his heart swell towards her. Knowing, and asking, nothing about the orphans, she comforted them with an able heart and mind; just how she treated the rest of their people. For a woman who held no prejudices to be treated like a worm, a know-_nothing_ worm made his skin crawl, and the swordsman began to glare as they passed the same frowning potter, waiting for him to scowl once more at Natasha's calm greeting.

But to his amazement-or maybe not so much-the potter smiled back.

**And The End**

_A short, introspective piece about my favorite FE: SS pairing while I stumble along with my longer work. I do not own Fire Emblem, and I hope you enjoyed this, darlings!_


End file.
